


closing hours

by peeira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeira/pseuds/peeira
Summary: Hinata takes a part-time job on the local library.





	closing hours

Working in a library isn’t really everybody’s cup of tea, but it was a nice part-time for Hinata. She liked quiet spaces – and what is quieter than a library? Sure, there were the occasional troublemakers but nothing she couldn’t handle.

Lately she had noticed this blonde-haired girl who smelled like freshly picked flowers coming every day. She would arrive at the exact same hour, and sit in the exact same spot. And she would always stay until the closing hour. Which was… somewhat of a problem.

She felt awkward, telling people to go away wasn’t really her thing, but it was her job nonetheless.

Hinata approaches the girl slowly. “Excuse me… we’re going to close for today…”

The girl looks up. “Oh, sorry! I must have lost track of time!” She gets up and quietly leaves.

Sure enough, she was there the next day, at the exact same spot.

After dealing with some costumers, Hinata noticed the blonde walking towards the counter where she was stationed.

“I would like to take these books, please!” She says, dropping them on the counter.

Around a week had passed, and it was a really boring week for Hinata. For some reason. When she did her rounds, she would always look for the pretty blonde in ‘’her’’ seat, which had been empty for the past few days.

Until one day she finally saw the girl enter the building, and her eyes lit up.

The girl noticed Hinata, and waved from the door.

Hinata looked down, trying to hide her embarrassment. She started shuffling some papers until the girl approached her.

“I’m returning these.” The girl gently placed several books on the counter, and smiles.

Hinata quietly takes the books from her and removes their tags, still keeping her head down.

The blonde girl waves goodbye. Hinata is about to put the book away but notices a small paper between its pages.

“W-Wait! I think you’ve forgotten something!” Hinata says, louder than her usual tone and loud enough for a library. Good thing there aren’t many people here right now.

The girl turns around and winks. “Oh, that’s yours.”

_Mine?_ Flustered, Hinata takes out the paper, which read, in a very neat handwriting:

_Ino Yamanaka_

_– Call me! XOXO_

Hinata blushes and immediately looks up, trying to find the girl, but she was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> For [narutofemslashevent](https://narutofemslashevent.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!
> 
> Day 1 prompt is "Modern AU".


End file.
